inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shishido Sakichi
Perfil Inazuma Eleven= *''"He is becoming the team's key-man by developing his own pace."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"His laid-back personality can make him the butt of his team-mates' jokes"'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"The Aliea crystal has given him an invincible self-belief."'' Aparência Shishido tem um afro marrom-alaranjado e seus olhos não podem ser vistos. Ele também tem sardas nas bochechas e um nariz de cenoura. No campo de treinamento, ele tem um travesseiro que deixa seu cabelo na moda. Quando ele estava em Dark Emperors , seu afro cresceu um pouco mais. Personalidade Shishido é versátil e costuma fazer um pouco de tudo. Ele também é uma pessoa legal, adora futebol e sempre pensa pelo melhor da equipe, já que ele aceitou ser contratado por Kidou , embora no início tenha ficado desapontado. Enredo Temporada 1 Ele se juntou a Raimon como aluno do primeiro ano. Como os outros sete membros originais, ele estava inicialmente desinteressado em treinar, mas vendo Endou indo a grandes níveis para salvar o clube, encontrando novos membros fez com que eles mudassem de ideia. No episódio 5, ele tentou alcançar um Hissatsu com a cabeça chamada "Shadow Hair", mas ele falhou. Ele criou um hissatsu apropriado chamado Grenade Shot no episódio 10. Antes da partida contra Teikoku Gakuen na final do distrito, ele quase foi atingido por parafusos que foram soltos por Kageyama, mas ele não se machucou. Kidou Yuuto substituiu sua posição como meio-campista quando se juntou a Raimon para mostrar suas técnicas estratégicas. Na partida contra o Zeus no final, ele substituiuMatsuno Kuusuke depois que este se machucou. Depois que Raimon ganhou a Fronteira de Futebol , Endou lhe deu permissão para segurar o troféu, mas Kageno aceitou quando não teve cuidado, o que irritou ele e alguns outros membros. Temporada 2 No arco Aliea Gakuen, ele foi ferido no primeiro jogo contra Aliea Gakuen ; Ele passou seu tempo no hospital com alguns dos jogadores de Raimon. Depois que o Genesis foi derrotado, ele junto com os outros membros que se machucaram, Sugimori e Nishigaki , se tornaram os Imperadores Negros . Ele usou Shooting Star com Shourin para parar as filmagens de Ichinose . Ele também usou o Triple Boost com Kazemaru e Kurimatsu três vezes para marcar, mas não teve sucesso todas as vezes. Sessão 3 Ele aplaudiu Inazuma Japan na FFI . Mais tarde ele é visto com Kurimatsu e os outros membros da equipe Raimon dando boas-vindas a Endou , Gouenji , Kidou e os outros. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' Ele só apareceu no final do episódio 50, quando Tenma e sua equipe viajaram para o momento em que Raimon venceu a Fronteira de Futebol , a fim de ter um amistoso com eles. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Shishido, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Nota de Treino Lendário (Legend 説 の 特訓 ノ ー ト, obtida ao vencer a rota mais baixa de Furukabu (não é necessário classificar o percurso) ) *'Foto' : Onze Rakugaki *'Manual': Sargasso Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantidade de 1280 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Shishido, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Revista Tattered Soccer (revista Battery Football, lançada aleatoriamente do ''Protocolo Omega 3.0' na ''''rota do Taisen de 'Handa'' ) *'Tópico' : Jovem marido covarde (um tópico de um jovem marido covarde, obtido no portão do castelo Nijo ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 400 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Shishido, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Caravana em miniatura (caravana madura , lançada aleatoriamente da ''lenda 2 Nensei' (Legend 2nd grade) na ''''rota de taisen direita de Fuyukai 'Suguru'' ) *'Item' : Revista Esfarrapada de Futebol ( ボ ロ ボ ロ 雑 誌 , ー ッ カ ー drop drop ''Nariz' na ''''rota de taisen direita de 'Kanda Satoko'' ) *'Foto' : Fighting Spirit ( Foto de合 合, tirada no Budoukan de Raimon ) *'Tópico' : Great Hairstyle (um ótimo tópico de penteado, obtido no pátio da escola de Raimon ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 56 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 76 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 167 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 56 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 76 *'Freedom': 15 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 212 *'TP': 192 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 93 *'Speed': 77 *'Stamina': 66 *'Guts': 93 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 123 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 56 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 58 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 76 *'Freedom': 11 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 104 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 66 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 59 *'Stamina': 61 *'Guts': 81 *'Freedom': 8 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 162 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 108 *'Technique': 81 *'Block': 93 *'Speed': 110 *'Stamina': 76 *'Catch': 46 *'Lucky': 100 *'Freedom': 101 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 125 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 120 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 52 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 61 *'Freedom': 81 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 125 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 52 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 78 *'Freedom': 260 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': C *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Batalha apenas) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (rota de Gojo apenas) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Equipe Inazuma B' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Dummy Emperors' *'Primeiro Raimon' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' Trivialidades *No mangá, ele não faz parte da equipe Raimon. Ele é substituído por Tamano Gorou . **No entanto, seu homólogo Little Gigant, Kito Ryand , ainda aparece. Navegação de:Sam Kincaid es:Sam Kincaid fr:Sam Kincaid it:Sam Kincaid nl:Sam Kincaid vi:Shishido Sakichi